Double Take
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Rarity's cousin comes to visit, bringing with her some very familiar-looking ponies... (Cover image by Assassin's Creed Master)


**Double Take**

The unicorn pony Twilight Sparkle trotted down the streets of Ponyville, her baby dragon assistant Spike riding on her back. They were joined by the pegasi Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and the zany earth pony Pinkie Pie. As they neared the edge of the town, they came across their friend Rarity, unicorn fashionista extraordinaire, and her little sister, Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity, what are you doing here?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh. Hello Twilight, Spike." Rarity smiled. "We're waiting for our cousin, Sparkler. She's visiting for a few days."

"Your cousin?" Spike asked. "What's she like?"

"A lot like myself, actually." Rarity admitted. "She's got her own little fashion boutique over in Fillydelphia."

"She's really nice, too." Piped up Sweetie Belle. "She always brings these tangy little candies, and styles my hair all neat an' stuff..."

"She does sound nice." Smiled Fluttershy. "I'd like to meet her... If that's alright with you, Rarity."

"It's perfectly alright, Fluttershy." Rarity smiled. "You're all welcome to stay and meet her."

"Gee, thanks." Rainbow Dash fake-smiled, none too thrilled at the prospect of meeting another Rarity. "But I gotta go. I... promised Applejack I'd help her buck apples!"

"Aw, come on, Dashie!" Pinkie Pie leapt on top of her. "It won't hurt to say hello!"

"Wanna... bet?" Rainbow groaned.

Shortly afterward, a carriage approached the Ponyville city limits. Once it stopped, the door opened, and a unicorn pony stepped out. She greatly resembled Rarity, possessing the same purple mane and tail, and the same cutie mark. However, her coat was a distinctive powder blue, her eyes were a darker blue then Rarity's, and her mane and tail had bright pink highlights.

"Sparkler!" Cheered Rarity, as she and Sweetie dashed over to hug their relative.

"Cousin Rarity!" Sparkler hugged back. "Little Sweetie! Good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too!" Smiled Sweetie. "Did you bring anything?"

"Right here, little one." Smiled Sparkler, giving her little cousin a candy.

"Thank you!" Cheered Sweetie.

"Wow." Spike gaped at Rarity and Sparkler. "It's like there's... _two_ Raritys!"

"Close your mouth Spike, you're drooling." Twilight chided him.

"Sparkler, these are my frankly fabulous friends." Rarity led her cousin over to them. "Twilight Sparkle, her assistant Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

"Hello." Nodded Twilight.

"Huh-huh-huh..." Stuttered Spike.

"It's very nice to meet you." Fluttershy said softly.

"Hi there!" Chuckled Pinkie, hopping up and down.

"Yeah, nice to meet ya." Said Rainbow.

"It's marvellous to meet you all." Smiled Sparkler. "Especially since I brought a few friends of my own."

A white-and-yellow blur suddenly dropped out of the sky and landed next to Pinkie.

"BOO!" Boomed the blonde pegasus.

"Whoa!" Cried Pinkie, falling on her back. A moment later, she got back up, laughing heartily. "Good one!"

"Just livin' up to my name." Sniggered the pegasus, her lavender eyes sparkling mischievously. "And that name is..." She covered her face with her wings, then opened them, quickly leaning forward. "Surprise!"

"Oh!" Pinkie fell backwards once more. "Got me again!"

Another passenger climbed out of the carriage. Twilight and her friends couldn't help but stare, for the new pony greatly resembled Fluttershy. She had the same eyes, mane, tail and coat colors. There were only two major differences: Her cutie mark was comprised of three flowers, and she had no wings; She was an earth pony.

"This is Posey." Sparkler smiled. "Say 'Hello', Posey."

"Hello." Posey murmered, her soft, lilting voicing a match for Fluttershy's.

"She's a little shy." Sparkler smiled.

Just then, another pegasus descended on the group. This one had dark purple eyes, a pink coat, blue mane and tail, and a cutie mark consisting of two blue lightning bolts. Her manestyle was similar to Rainbow's, but her fringe hung slightly longer over her face.

"Firefly, where have you been?" Sparkler asked haughtily.

"Chillax, Sparks." Firefly waved her hoof. "I was just checkin' out the flying conditions. A future Wonderbolt like myself needs to be prepared, y'know?"

"You? In the Wonderbolts?" Sneered Rainbow. "Please!"

"Sez who?" Asked Firefly.

"Sez me!" Rainbow shot back. "Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in Ponyville!"

"Well, I'm the best flyer in Fillydelphia." Said Firefly. "Scratch that, I'm the best flyer in Equestria!"

"Oh, yeah?" Rainbow took off. "Prove it. Race ya!"

"You're on!" Chuckled Firefly, following close behind.

"Well, that was Firefly." Said Sparkler.

"Hey, Pinkie!" Smiled Surprise. "Would I be right in thinking you could show a pony a good time?"

"Ooh, yeah!" Pinkie cheered back. "Follow me!"

The two hopped madly in the direction Sugar Cube Corner.

"Would you like to go to my cottage with me, Posey?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I suppose..." Posey murmured.

As the two trotted off, Sparkler turned to Twilight.

"So, you're the famous 'Twilight Sparkle' my cousin has told me so much about?" She asked.

"That's me." Smiled Twilight.

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" Sparkler smiled. "I especially like your mane. Ooh, you know what look good with that? Ribbons!"

"But I..." Protested Twilight.

"What about braids?" Asked Rarity excitedly.

"No, wait!" Twilight continued her protests as Rarity and Sparkler pushed her towards Carousel Boutique, Sweetie Belle and Spike in tow.

As Rainbow and Firefly swerved and twisted, trying desperately to outfly each other, they failed to spot a large tree in their path. Hitting it, they both fell to earth, overturning an applecart-and it's driver, Applejack.

"What the hay?" Applejack yelped. "Rainbow, what did I tell you about rammin' inta mah poor trees?"

"Sorry, Applejack." Groaned Rainbow, sprawled upside down against the tree. "I was just racing with my new pal Firefly."

"Hey." Firefly greeted her.

"How d'ya do?" Asked Applejack, before suddenly reaching for her bare head. "Mah hat!"

Firefly spotted the straw hat laying on the grass. Quick as a flash, she picked it up.

"Here ya go, Jackie." Firefly handed over the hat.

"'Jackie'?" Repeated Applejack, dumbstruck.

"I like it." Smiled Rainbow. "Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Look at the mess you two made." Applejack noted, taking in the scattered apples. "Think ya'll can hold off your li'l race long enough to help me clean up?"

Rainbow and Firefly looked at each other.

"Bet I can clean up more apples then you!" They said at the same time.

As they dashed around, picking up apples, Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Two Rainbows." She smiled. "Like one wasn't enough."

Pinkie and Surprise burst into Sugar Cube Corner.

"Hello, Pinkie, deary." Mrs. Cake smiled.

"You're back early." Noted Mr. Cake.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Surpise!" Pinkie declared.

Surprise rushed across the room, stopping an inch before Mr. and Mrs. Cake's faces.

"Hi!" She whooped. "It's super-duper nice to meet you!"

"H-hello." Mr. Cake stuttered.

"A pleasure, deary." Mrs. Cake winced.

Surprise followed Pinkie to her room upstairs, while Mr. and Mrs. Cake shared a bemused look.

As they entered Pinkie's room, the two were greeted by her pet alligator Gummy, who immediately started gnawing toothlessly on Surprise's leg.

"Aww, look!" Pinkie crooned. "Gummy likes you!"

"And I like him!" Surprise nuzzled Gummy. "But anyway, on to business: You say you're an ace party planner?"

"The best in Ponyville!" Pinkie smiled.

"And I'm the best in Fillydelphia." Said Surprise. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Party planning pow-wow!" They cheered together.

Over at Fluttershy's cottage, Posey was surveying the surrounding animals nervously.

"Don't you like animals?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I like animals just fine." Posey muttered. "I just... prefer flowers, that's all."

"I think I can fix that." Smiled Fluttershy. "Come here, Angel!"

Fluttershy's pet bunny, Angel, hopped. Stopping short, he glanced between the two ponies, amazed by the similarity.

"Here, Posey." Fluttershy picked up Angel and handed him to Posey. "Pet him."

For a moment, Posey just held Angel. Then, tentatively at first, she started stroking his head. The more she stroked him, the more enthusiastic she became. Before long, she was squeezing and cuddling the struggling bunny.

"I'll go get us something to drink, shall I?" Smiled Fluttershy.

As Fluttershy walked over to her cottage, Posey continued cuddling Angel, rolling onto her back as she did. Just then, Fluttershy's coltfriend, Forrest, descended on her.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled, planting a kiss on Posey's face.

"Umm..." Posey blushed. "Sir, I..."

"Sir?" Asked Forrest. "What happened to 'Love Leaf'?"

"I'm over here, Forrest." Fluttershy giggled, carrying a tray of ice tea. "This is my friend, Posey."

"Oh!" Gasped Forrest, embarrassed. "Sorry, miss."

"That's okay." Posey giggled.

"We were just about to go inside." Said Fluttershy. "Care to join us?"

"Sure." Forrest agreed, joining them in their walk back to the cottage.

At Carousel Boutique, Sparkler and Rarity were working their fashion work on an unwilling Twilight, chatting away as they did. Sweetie stared at their work in awe, while Spike simply stared, lovestruck.

"So you finally met Prince Blueblood?" Asked Sparkler, tugging on the corset she had put around Twilight's midriff.

"Yes." Nodded Rarity. "And he was an utter toad!"

"No!" Gasped Sparkler.

"Yes!" Roared Rarity.

"No!" Protested Sparkler.

"Yes!" Insisted Rarity.

"No!" Cried Sparkler.

"Yes!" Groaned Twilight. "Now please, stop pulling!"

"Oh." Sparkler released her hold on the corset. "Sorry, darling."

Just then, Pinkie and Surprise burst into the door.

"Hey guys!" Cheered Pinkie.

"There's a big party at Sugarcube Corner!" Whooped Surprise.

"And you're all invited!" They said together.

The assembled ponies followed the two to Sugarcube Corner, where all their other friends were already gathered.

"Should have known." Smiled Rarity. "When the best party planner in Ponyville meets the best party planner in Fillydelphia..."

"There's only one possible outcome." Finished Sparkler.

"Well, I'm definetely in the mood for a party." Smiled Twilight, glad to be free of Rarity and Sparkler's ministrations.

After a night of the wildest partying Ponyville had ever seen, Sparkler and her friends returned to their carriage in the morning.

"So long, cousin." Rarity hugged Sparkler.

"Come back soon!" Said Sweetie Belle.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Said Twilight.

"I feel the same way." Smiled Sparkler. "Rest assured, I will visit again, soon. And next, I can really get to work on your mane."

"Oh, goody..." Twilight half-groaned.

"It was so nice meeting you." Fluttershy told Posey. "Wasn't it Angel?"

The bunny in her forelegs shrugged indifferently.

"It was nice to meet you, too." Smiled Posey. "And don't forget to turn the top soil on your daisies, like I suggested."

"Those were some pretty slick moves out there." Rainbow told Firefly.

"Just you wait." Firefly smiled. "I'll be even better next time."

"Oh, yeah?" Smirked Rainbow. "Well, so will I!"

"Land sakes, you two are a regular pair of peas in a pod!" Chuckled Applejack.

"Thanks... Jackie." Sniggered Rainbow.

"It was really super-duper fun working with you!" Pinkie chuckled at Surprise.

"Same here!" Smiled Surprise. "Promise me that next time, we'll throw an even better party!"

"You know it!" Chuckled Pinkie.

As Sparkler and her group climbed into the carriage, they waved goodbye to Twilight's group, who waved back until the carriage vanished into the horizon.

**The End**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios.)_


End file.
